Über Drachen
by Sinuriel
Summary: Über Drachen", werte Leser, ist eine sachliche Zusammenfassung über die Drachen Alagaesias und Mittelerdes, zusammen mit ihren Merkmalen und ihrer Geschichte. Für jeden, der gerne einen Hintergrund zu Eragon hätte, ohne immer die Bücher zu wälzen.


Hallöchen!

Meine Abhandlung über Drachen. Nicht sehr lang, aber…

**DISCLAIMER: Die Namen der Drachen und die erwähnten Personen gehören Tolkien und Paolini und ihren Angehörigen. Ich verdiene keinerlei Geld mit diesem netten, kleinen Aufsatz. **__

_**Einige Informationen über Drachen entspringen meiner eigenen Phantasie.**_

**Also seid gewarnt, werte Leser.**

Bezug zu: Herr der Ringe/Der kleine Hobbit/Das Silmarillion von J.R.R. Tolkien, Eragon 1-3 von C. Paolini

Inhalt: In diesem Text differenziere ich die Drachen Tolkiens und die Drachen Paolinis voneinander und lege genau betrachtet die Unterschiede zwischen den Rassen dar.

Hinweis: Ich nehme an einigen Stellen Bezug zur Schöpfungsgeschichte Mittelerdes, nachzulesen im „Silmarillion" oder im Internet. Wenn sich Fragen ergeben, ich beantworte sie gerne.

**Achtung: In diesem Text sind enthalten Spoiler für Eragon 2 und 3. Wer sie nicht gelesen hat und nicht im vorhinein erfahren möchte, was geschieht, sollte JETZT umkehren. Allen anderen wünsche ich viel Spaß.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Über Drachen.**

Drachen sind sehr alte Geschöpfe. Sie existieren, ebenso wie alle anderen Tiere, seit Anbeginn der Zeiten. Woher sie kommen, weiß niemand außer ihnen selbst, und sie teilen dieses Wissen nicht.

Sie gehören zu den Echsen, was schon allein am Körperbau erkennbar ist, und sie sind die mit Abstand größten Vertreter der Reptilien.

Die Drachen werden grob in zwei Kategorien unterteilt. Zwischen diesen zwei Gruppen, die ich später differenzieren werde, gibt es einige Gemeinsamkeiten. Jeder Drache spuckt Feuer, mit zwei Ausnahmen. Worauf genau das zurückzuführen ist, ist nicht genau bekannt (_wohl gibt es etliche Theorien_), doch es sei vorerst nicht wichtig. Wenn ein Drache ausgewachsen ist (_je nach Art dauert es fünf Monate bis zwanzig Jahre_), erlernt er diese markante Fähigkeit und ist fortan ein gefährlicher Feind. Eine weitere Gemeinsamkeit zwischen allen Drachen ist, dass sie einen harten Schuppenpanzer besitzen. Die Farbe variiert von Art zu Art. Dann haben alle Drachen ausnahmslos scharfe Krallen, mit denen sie ihre Beute schlagen, Feinde verletzen oder sogar Pferde transportieren können. Besonders starke Exemplare können nachgewiesenermaßen mit ihren Krallen durchaus einen Baum zerfetzen oder, im richtigen Winkel genutzt, einen Felsen sprengen. Die Krallen sind aufgrund der hohen Qualität des Elfenbeins unter Schmugglern heiß begehrt, doch sind sie sehr selten. Ein Drache lässt sich nun mal nicht einfach töten. Außerdem sind Drachen ausnahmslos intelligente Wesen.

Kommen wir zu den zwei Gruppen der Drachen. Es gibt die sog. _Angulóci_, die sich wieder in mehrere Gruppen teilen lassen, und die Drachen Alagaesias. Es gibt einen großen Unterschied zwischen ihnen. Die normalen Drachen Alagaesias sind naturgewollt, sie existieren, weil sie existieren. Und die Angulóci, ein elbisches Wort für Drachen, sind erschaffen worden. Weitere Unterschiede offenbaren sich in den Unterarten, dem sozialen Verhalten und dem Umgang mit Menschen.

_Die Angulóci_

Sie existieren, weil der Legende nach Morgoth die Großen Adler nachahmen wollte und so seine Drachen, die Angulóci, erschuf. Widmen wir uns zuerst diesen Wesen.

Die Angulóci werden unterteilt in Wasserdrachen bzw. Seeschlangen (_Lingwilóci_), die Feuer speienden Drachen (_Urulóci_) und die geflügelten Drachen (_Rámalóci_), die auch Kaltflügel genannt werden, da sie neben den Lingwilóci die einzigen sind, die kein Feuer spucken.

Allerdings streiten sich die Experten, ob die Lingwilóci wirklich eine Kreation Morgoths sind, denn seine Drachen und anderen Wesen fürchten üblicherweise wie er selbst das Wasser, zu sehen an Orks, die nur in allerhöchster Bedrängnis in die Nähe von Wasser kommen.

Manche vermuten, dass die Lingwilóci eine Erschaffung von Osse war, der als Maia im Meer eine Zeit lang Morgoth unterstützte.

Und dann gibt noch eine Kreuzung der Urulóci und der Rámalóci, die als eigene Unterart aufgefasst wird, aber deren Name verloren ging. Sie werden allgemein als Geflügelte Feuerdrachen bezeichnet.

Das an den Drachen hervorstechende Merkmal ist ihre Boshaftigkeit. Sie töten andere Wesen, rauben und horten Schätze und sind auf Zerstörung aus. Sie gelten als eitel, sind nur am Bauch verwundbar und scheuen Licht und Wasser (_abgesehen von den Seeschlangen_).

Alle Drachen entstanden von Morgoths Hand während des ersten Zeitalters. Da künstlich erzeugt, konnten sie sich nicht vermehren und mit jedem Drachen, der stirbt, nimmt die Anzahl der Angulóci ab.

Diese Drachen sind alle der Sprache mächtig. Wie genau dies anatomisch funktioniert ist nicht untersucht, aber es gibt unzählige Beispiele hierfür.

Es gibt in der Geschichte Mittelerdes (_die einzige Geschichte, in der Angulóci sauber aufgeführt werden_) mehrere Exemplare von verschiedenen Sorten. Anhand von zwei Exemplaren werde ich hier die Urulóci mit ihrem Vertreter Glaurung behandeln und die Hybriden mit dem Vertreter Smaug. Die zwei anderen werden theoretisch abgehandelt.

Urulóci

Die nachfolgende Geschichte verdeutlicht mehrere Aspekte der Urulóci.

Sie besaßen große magische Kräfte. Ihr Atem war sehr giftig, hatte eine betäubende Wirkung, und sie konnten Feuer speien. Ihr Feuer war ihre gefährlichste Waffe, mitunter erreichten die Flammen eine ausreichende Hitze, um Ringe der Macht zu schmelzen. Sie waren recht groß, etwa fünfzig Fuß lang. Ihr Leib war lang gestreckt, der Hals vergleichsweise kurz. Üblicherweise waren sie braun oder grün, unter Umständen besaßen sie rote Schuppen. Ihre Krallen waren, wie die jeder Drachen, sehr scharf. Ihr Körperbau war schwer. Die Schuppen waren sehr dick, daher war die Schwachstelle der Drachen ihr Bauch. Sie hatten kurze, kräftige Beine, mit denen sie große Entfernungen zurücklegen konnten. Ein Stachelkamm verlief über den runden, aufgewölbten Rücken. Der Schwanz war massig und stachelbewehrt, im Prinzip eine einzige, riesige Keule. Der Kopf war groß und lang gestreckt, das Maul war groß und voll von scharfen Zähnen.

Die Urulóci fraßen alles an Fleisch, was ihnen vor die Schnauze kam, von Füchsen über Pferde bis zum Menschen. Manchmal, wenn sie konnten, auch Elben. Ein paar Mal fielen sie auch Mûmak (_Olifanten_) an. Sie brauchten etwa zwanzig Jahre, bis sie genug Kraft angesammelt hatten, um Feuer zu spucken, aber es erschöpfte sie stets sehr. Das Schuppenkleid war mit etwa 150-180 Jahren voll ausgebildet.

Sie waren nicht schnell, zu schwer und wuchtig, aber ausdauernd. Ein Pferd konnte sie mühelos überholen, aber der Drache konnte den Reiter jagen, wenn das Pferd erschöpft war. Ihre Jagdtechnik funktionierte nach dem Prinzip der Ausdauer. Ein Beutetier wurde ausgelotet und so lange verfolgt, bis es vor Erschöpfung zusammen brach. Dann wurde es verspeist.

Sie wurden sehr alt (_sofern sie nicht vorher getötet wurden_). Sie waren bösartig, liebten Schätze und waren häufig so mächtig, dass sich andere Wesen um sie scharten. Vermutlich entsprangen sie einer Kreuzung von Balrogs und sehr großen Echsen, was ihre Magie, ihr Feuer und zugleich ihr Aussehen erklären würde. Sonst ist nichts über Urulóci bekannt. Paarungsverhalten existierte vermutlich nicht, denn es werden nirgendwo in den Schöpfungen Morgoths weibliche Drachen gleich welcher Art genannt.

Glaurung war eine typische Schöpfung Morgoths und ein beispielhafter Urulóce. Sein Auftritt war während des ersten Zeitalters. Man weiß nicht mehr allzu viel über ihn, doch das Wenige genügt, um sich ein zuverlässiges Bild von den Urulóci zu machen.

Geboren wurde Glaurung in Angband, wobei zweifelhaft ist, dass er Eltern hatte. Er wurde vermutlich von Morgoth erschaffen.

Er war der erste Drache, der je unter das Antlitz der Sonne trat, wobei jeder einzelne Drache Morgoths oder Saurons die Sonne hasste. Aufgrund dessen nannte man ihn häufig Vater der Drachen. Seine Aufgaben waren oftmals die eines Heerführers, er scharte ständig zahlreiche Orks und andere dunkle Wesen um sich.

Zum ersten Mal kam er zum Vorschein 265 des Ersten Zeitalters der Sonne, während der Dagor Bragollach, der Schlacht des Heftigen Feuers. Er war zu jung und sein Panzer nicht voll ausgebildet, er also angreifbar. Er musste fliehen und verschwand wieder in den Höhlen von Angband, wo er auf viele Jahrzehnte nicht herauskam.

Sein nächster Auftritt war während der Nirnaeth Arnoediad, der Schlacht der Ungezählten Tränen, im Jahre 471 des Ersten Zeitalters. Gegen ihn und sein Feuer konnte sich niemand der Menschen oder Elben zur Wehr setzen, doch der Drache wurde wiederum verletzt, diesmal von dem Zwergenfürst Azaghâl, der eine feuerfeste Gesichtsmaske trug und sich daher dem Ungetüm nähern konnte. Glaurung verschwand wieder, aber nicht lange. Die Schlacht wurde verloren, und viele Elben, Menschen und Zwerge starben.

Derweil trieb sich Túrin Turambar umher und gelangte nach Nargothrond. Dort riet er, eine große Brücke zu bauen, über die dann 495 der Drache im Ort einfiel. Er bekam Túrin in seine Gewalt, den er dazu verdammte, wie eine Statue zu stehen, während die Orks unter dem Kommando des Drachen die Gefangenen fortbrachten. Er legte einen weiteren Fluch über ihn, ins Unglück zu stürzen ob seiner Taten, den auch Morgoth über Húrin, Túrins Vater, gelegt hatte.

Er vernichtete die Einwohner der Höhlen und sammelte sich die Schätze zusammen, unter anderem das berühmte Nauglamír, ein meisterliches Schmuckstück der Zwerge. Dort ruhte er, wobei ihm Níniel in die Fänge geriet, die Schwester Túrins. Er nahm ihr das Gedächtnis und aufgrund dessen ehelichte sie Túrin, ihren Bruder.

499 wollte Glaurung dann in Brethil einfallen. Túrin lauerte ihm ein letztes Mal auf und schlitzte in der Schlucht Cabed-en-Aras (_Hirschsprung_) den Bauch der Echse auf. Er begrub Túrin unter sich und als Níniel kam, um nach ihrem Ehemann zu sehen, offenbarte er ihr die Wahrheit und sie beging Selbstmord, indem sie sich in die Wasserfälle des Cabed-en-Aras stürzte, der daraufhin den Namen Cabed Naeramarth (_Sprung des Schreckliches Schicksals_) erhielt. Túrin erwachte aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit, stellte fest, was mit seiner Schwester geschehen war und beging Selbstmord, indem er sich in sein Schwert stürzte.

Die Urulóci existieren vermutlich nicht mehr, und wenn doch, dann fernab aller Zivilisation.

Berichte gab es seit dem Dritten Zeitalter nicht mehr. Es ist anzunehmen, dass die Adler Manwes dabei eine nicht unerhebliche Rolle spielten, ebenso einige Zwerge, da die häufig Opfer der Drachen waren und sind.

Letzte Berichte waren über Scatha den Wurm aus den Ered Mithrin, der möglicherweise zu den Urulóci gehörte. Er wurde um 2000 des Dritten Zeitalters von dem Menschen Fram erschlagen.

Geflügelte Feuerdrachen

Die Hybriden waren gefahrvoller. Sie konnten im Allgemeinen einigermaßen fliegen und von ihnen überlebten einige den Krieg des Zornes, in dem Morgoth geschlagen wurde. Und sogar die Ainur wichen vor diesen Drachen zurück, wenn sie Feuer spieen oder Angriffe flogen.

Sie werden in der Allgemeinsprache Geflügelte Feuerdrachen genannt und kommen den Drachen Alagaesias am nächsten. Dabei ist unklar, ob Morgoth solche Drachen kannte und sich ihrer als Vorbild bediente.

Die Fliegenden Feuerdrachen sind kleiner als die Urulóci, aber größer als die Rámalóci. Sie sind eine Kreuzung der flugunfähigen Feuerdrachen und der feuerunfähigen Flugdrachen. Sie sind keine sonderlich geschickten Flieger, aber sie halten sich in der Luft und können von dort aus angreifen.

Ihr Körperbau ist schlanker als der der Urulóci und laut diverser Berichte schlangenartig, auch wenn ältere Drachen zu einem beleibten, ausladenden Bauch neigen. Sie haben eine durchschnittliche Körperlänge von etwa vierzig Fuß. Der Kopf ist kurz und dreieckig, die Flügel gleichen langen Lederschwingen, die den Flügeln der Fledermäuse ähneln. Das Maul ist voll von kräftigen Zähnen. Die Schuppenfarben sind vielfältiger. Es sollen schon goldene, rote, grüne und braune Drachen gesichtet worden sein, und in der Geschichte Mittelerdes wird auch ein schwarzes Exemplar erwähnt, Ancalagon der Schwarze. Die Schuppen am Rücken sind leichter und beweglicher als die der Urulóci, dafür ist der Bauch besser gepanzert, da die Gefahr bestehen kann, während eines Fluges von unten angegriffen zu werden. Der Rücken ist aufgewölbt und die Wirbelsäule sehr beweglich, was gewagte Flugmanöver ermöglicht. Ihr Leib ist recht kurz, dafür ist der Hals lang. Ein Kamm von Zacken verläuft entlang des Rückens bis zum Schwanz. Der ist deutlich ausgeprägter bei den Flugdrachen, da er als Ruder fungiert. Ab Boden ist er, da ohne Stacheln, ziemlich nutzlos. Aber mit entsprechender Wucht geschleudert, kann auch er Schaden anrichten.

Die Nahrung besteht überwiegend aus Säugetieren wie Schafen und Rindern. Unter Umständen reißen sie auch Bären, aber nur selten Menschen oder Elben. Zwerge haben sie nie gefressen.

Manchmal fressen sie Pflanzen, aber es kommt sehr selten vor.

Diese Rasse braucht um die zehn Jahre, um das Feuerspucken zu erlernen, aber diese Fähigkeit macht sie sehr müde. Nach zwanzig weiteren Jahren sind ihre Schuppen hart genug, damit sie die meisten Waffen und Geschosse abwehren können. Die endgültige Härte wird erst sehr viel später erreicht, etwa mit dem 120. Lebensjahr.

Auch hier existieren keinerlei Berichte über weibliche Exemplare, es ist also anzunehmen, dass die Drachen sich nicht vermehren und nicht auf natürlichem Wege entstehen, sondern lediglich von Morgoth oder Umständen auch Sauron erschaffen werden. Die größte Waffe dieser Echsen ist wiederum ihr Feuer. Es kann sehr heiß werden und sehr gefährlich. Ein gutes Beispiel dieser Gattung ist Smaug.

Smaug stammte aus der Dürren Heide. Dorthin waren einige Drachen geflohen nach der Schlacht um Angband, Utumno und den Thangorodrim.

Nach der Zerstörung Morias durch den Balrog flohen die Zwerge nach Osten, vorbei an Düsterwald und gelangten zum Erebor, der südlich der Grauen Berge liegt, wo einige Drachen leben.

Am Erebor bauten sie sich ab 1999 des Dritten Zeitalters das Königreich Unter Dem Berg auf. Von dort aus siedelten einige Zwerge in das Graue Gebirge und erweckten so die Aufmerksamkeit der dort lebenden Drachen. So wurde Dáin I. 2589 mit seinem Sohn Frór von einem Kaltflügel ermordet.

Darauf hin zogen viele Zwerge weiter nach Osten in die Eisenberge. Da die Zwerge reich wurden und die Echsen nach Reichtümern gierten, überfielen sie häufig die Wohnstätten der Zwerge und machten sich ihre Schätze zu Eigen. Einer der Drachen war zum Beispiel Scatha (= siehe _Urulóci_).

Und auch Smaug der Goldene, der größte Drache seiner Zeit, wurde auf die Zwerge aufmerksam. Er kam 2770 über die Berge, fiel im Erebor ein und zerstörte das Königreich. Auch die benachbarte Stadt Thal wurde zerstört. Er vertrieb sämtliche Einwohner und legte sich auf den immensen Schätzen der Zwerge zur Ruhe.

Erst 170 Jahre später, im Jahr 2941 des Dritten Zeitalters, kehrte Thorin II. Eichenschild mit 13 Gefährten zurück und in einer nachfolgenden Schlacht wurde Smaug von Bard, einem Menschen aus Esgaroth, erschossen.

Der Drache hat nicht sonderlich viel erlebt, wie der Länge der Geschichte zu entnehmen ist. Dennoch wird deutlich, wie das Wesen des Drachen aussieht. Er nutzte zum Beispiel seinen giftigen Dampf, um heimwehsüchtige Zwerge abzuhalten, und hin und wieder griff er sogar Esgaroth an, obwohl er vorsichtig blieb wegen dem nahen See.

An anderen Geflügelten Feuerdrachen wird nur Ancalagon der Schwarze erwähnt. Er war der größte seiner Art, auch wenn nicht geklärt ist, ob er größer war als Glaurung. Ancalagon hatte schwarze Schuppen und gehörte zu der letzten Verteidigung Morgoths im Krieg des Zornes am Ende des Ersten Zeitalters, etwa 583. Er wurde im Himmel von Earendil auf seinem Schiff Vingilóte erschlagen und stürzte auf den Thangorodrim, der zerstört wurde.

Es ist anzunehmen, dass noch ein paar der Geflügelten Feuerdrachen im Grauen Gebirge, der Dürren Heide und den Nördlichen Öden leben, doch sind keine bekannt, und aufgrund der Gefahr, die von diesen Drachen ausgeht, ist davon abzuraten, sie zu suchen.

Rámalóci

Über die Kaltflügel ist nicht allzu viel bekannt, da in den Schriften nur ein einziger erwähnt wird, ein Drache aus der Dürren Heide, der 2589 zwei Zwerge tötete und ihren Besitz übernahm.

Kaltflügel sind exzellente Flieger, aber sie können kein Feuer spucken. Sie sind vergleichsweise klein, etwa um die dreißig Fuß lang. Ihr Körper ist kurz, schlank und wendig. Sie haben einen gewölbten, kurzen Rücken mit einer Stachelreihe über die ganze Länge. Dafür ist ihr Hals lang und kraftvoll, ebenso wie der Schwanz, der voll von Stacheln ist. Der Kopf ist mittelgroß, kurz und fast dreieckig. Das Maul läuft spitz zu und erinnert an einen Adler. Sie tragen Hörner auf dem Kopf, wobei sich da nicht ganz der Sinn der Hörner erschließt. Sie haben kraftvolle, aber kurze Gliedmaßen. Die Flügel sind das Beachtliche an den Echsen. Die Schwingen sind lang, mehr als zwei Mal so lang wie der Körper, und gerippt, so dass sie gut angelegt werden können für Flugmanöver. Sie sind aus Leder und die Haut ist recht dünn, sie können sehr gut mit Pfeilen an dem Flügel verletzt werden. Die vorherrschende Schuppentönung ist Grau in allen Schattierungen und Abstufungen, wobei ein Eisengrau recht häufig vorkommt, da sie sich so im Grauen Gebirge exzellent tarnen können. Die Schuppen sind sehr klein und beweglich, damit die Wendigkeit der Flieger gewährleistet ist. Die Schuppen sind nicht sehr dick, aber hart. Der Bauch ist auch gepanzert. Verletzlich sind sie an der Nase und den Augen, sonst nicht.

Neben den Lingwilóci sind sie die einzigen, die in einem klar umrissenen Gebiet leben. Sie bevorzugen Berghänge am Rand der Dürren Heide. Da das Fliegen im Gebirge möglich ist, aber nicht sehr sinnvoll, jagen sie Wild und Menschen auf der Heide.

Sie sind mit etwa fünfzehn Jahren ausgewachsen, aber es dauert noch weiter fünfzig Jahre, bis ihr Schuppenkleid voll ausgebildet ist. Das sie kein Feuer spucken, besteht ihre größte Waffe in dem kräftigen Kiefer, der durchaus einem Pferd ein Bein abtrennen kann, und ihren scharfen Krallen, die alles zerfetzen, was sie jagen. Außerdem können sie mit ihrem giftigen Atem Gegner betäuben, wenn auch nicht so gut wie Urulóci oder die Geflügelten Feuerdrachen.

Es gibt einige Legenden zu der Entstehung dieser Drachen, die im ersten Augenblick nicht sehr nach Morgoth aussehen. Es ist verständlich, dass man als Urheber dieser Sorte Morgoth in Frage stellt.

Die Drachen sind klein und richten vergleichsweise wenig Schaden an. Sie können kein Feuer spucken und ihre Magie ist sehr gering. Aber dennoch gibt es einige Hinweise auf den Ainu als Täter.

Die Drachen fürchten das Wasser. Sie lieben Schätze und töten alles, was ihnen unter die Augen kommt, auch wenn sie es nicht unbedingt fressen. Sie sind erfüllt von intelligenter Boshaftigkeit und Tücke, und sie können ihren Atem verwenden, um Gegner zu schwächen, bevor sie ihn mit ihren Klauen zerreißen.

Wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass der Dunkle Feind sie erschuf, erschließt sich auch die Zuchtgrundlage der Kaltflügel: Adler Manwes. Einige von ihnen wurden im Ersten Zeitalter gefangen genommen und dienten vermutlich verschiedenen Experimenten. Und Adlervorfahren lassen sich durchaus noch erkennen. Die Drachen haben einen kurzen Kopf mit spitz zulaufendem Maul, das an einen Schnabel erinnert. Sie sind nicht so groß wie die Urulóci, die (wie oben zu lesen) auf einer Kreuzung von Echsen und Balrogs beruhen. Dann haben diese Drachen sehr gute Augen, ein weiteres Indiz für die Theorie der Adlerherkunft.

Vermutlich entsprangen diese Drachen einer Kreuzung von Echsen und Adlern. Daher ist ihre Magie nicht sehr ausgeprägt, aber ihre Flugkünste sind hervorragend, nur die Adler selbst sind besser.

Lingwilóci

Lingwilóci werden auch Seeschlangen oder Fischdrachen genannt. Sie haben einen schlanken, schlangenartigen Körperbau und sind im Meer heimisch. Ihre Schuppenfärbungen schwanken zwischen Grün, Silber-Grau und einem Blauton. Die Gliedmaßen sind lang und schlank, zwischen den Krallen existieren Schwimmhäute. Der Rücken ist sehr biegsam und hat einen Stachelkamm, zwischen dem Flossenhaut wächst. Ihr Rücken und Hals ist lang gestreckt und stromlinienförmig. Die Seeschlangen werden etwa dreißig Fuß lang. Sie haben einen schlanken, langen Kopf und einen kleinen Kiefer mit einigen scharfen Zähnen. Sie haben keine Flügel und es würde wenig Sinn machen, wenn sie Feuer spucken könnten, daher haben sie bei ihrer Erschaffung diese Fähigkeit nicht erhalten.

Sie fressen überwiegend Fisch und manchmal Seevögel.

Die Drachen können exzellent schwimmen und tauchen. Sie sind sehr schnell im Wasser und können auch an Land rasch laufen, doch sie ziehen den Ozean vor, da dies ihre Heimat ist. Das Schuppenkleid dieser Drachen wird mit etwas 80 Jahren vollendet, ausgewachsen sind sie schon mit 15.

Es gibt einen wesentlichen Unterschied zu den anderen Drachen. Sie können sich vermehren, denn es gibt auch weibliche Exemplare der Rasse. Es wird berichtet, dass sie die Eier auf dem ehemaligen Land von Beleriand ablegen, was einst im Meer versank.

Sie schlafen im Meer und haben Kiemen, sodass sie sehr viel und sehr lange tauchen können. Dennoch zieht es sie immer nach oben über das Wasser, wo sie mit ihren Lungen atmen. Experten vermuten, dass es auf ihre Drachenwurzel zurückzuführen ist und sie sich nach dem Luftraum sehnen und dem Gefühl des Fliegens. Andere meinen, sie sehnten sich nach dem Anblick der Sterne, was aber etwa seltsam erscheint.

Sie siedeln überwiegend in den westlichen Meeren, nahe den Küsten von Mittelerde. Dennoch trifft man sie nie an der Küste an, wenn man Glück hat, sieht men einen von ihnen in der Nacht zum Mond aufschauen. Ihnen wird nachgesagt, dass sie manchmal Schiffe versenken oder Stürme mit ihrer Magie auslösen. Es existiert auch die Legende, dass manche der Fischdrachen statt Feuer einen Eisstrahl spucken könnten, doch gibt es keinerlei Belege dafür. Diese Behauptung ist eher im Reich des Fantastischen anzusiedeln. Sie sind im Allgemeinen friedlicher als ihre Artgenossen und werden gesondert behandelt.

Im ersten Abschnitt über Angulóci wurde über die Diskussion des Ursprungs der Seeschlangen gesprochen. Nun ist zu bedenken, dass Morgoth das Wasser hasst, weil es das Reich Ulmos ist. Und dieser Hass überträgt sich auf alles, was er selbst erschaffen hat. Die Orks meiden das Wasser, alle anderen Drachen meiden das Wasser, für die Balrogs ist es tödlich… Es ist also mehr als unwahrscheinlich, dass Morgoth sie persönlich erschuf.

Das bringt einen interessanten Aspekt in die Diskussion ein: Osse, ein Diener Ulmos. Der Maia half Morgoth eine Zeit lang und besitzt genug Macht, um solche Wesen zu erschaffen. Sie ähneln den Drachen des Dunklen Feindes, doch sind sie friedfertiger. Osse war, obwohl aufbrausend, doch erheblich friedlicher als Morgoth. Er half ihm, indem er Stürme entfesselte und Boote versenkte, und genau das wird den Seeschlangen nachgesagt. Osse hätte sie nutzen können, um nicht direkt in Manwes Herrschaftsgebiet, die Luft, eingreifen zu müssen.

Die Magie von Drachen ist mächtig. Osse hätte sie nutzen können um zu tun, was Morgoth von ihm wollte. Und es würde erklären, warum die Angriffe der Seeschlangen zurückgingen nach der Zeit der Kriege. Osse erkannte seinen Fehler und begab sich zurück unter die Herrschaft Ulmos. Da sein Verhalten der These nach Auswirkungen auf die Drachen hatte, wurden sie ebenso ruhiger und stellten ihre Angriffe ein.

Dann muss man beachten, wo die Drachen leben. Überwiegend sind sie in den westlichen Meeren entlang der Küsten Mittelerdes zu finde. Das Gebiet, das Osse mit seiner Frau Uinen auf Geheiß Ulmos kontrolliert. Sie bleiben in der Nähe der Wesenheit, die sie erschuf.

Es wäre eine denkbare Möglichkeit, wie es kam, dass diese Drachen existieren.

_Die Drachen Alagaesias_

Kommen wir zu den Drachen, die natürlich existieren. Sie können alle fliegen und Feuer spucken, ohne dabei Einschränkungen in ihrer Flugfähigkeit zu erfahren wie die Geflügelten Feuerdrachen Morgoths. Diese Drachen werden nicht in unterschiedliche Arten unterteilt. Sie unterscheiden sich lediglich in Geschlecht, Charakter und Schuppenfarbe voneinander. Ich werde daher ihr Aussehen beschreiben und im Anschluss ihre Geschichte berichten.

Diese Drachen werden sehr groß, denn sie hören nie auf zu wachsen. Der Kopf ist klein und auch annähernd dreieckig geformt. Die Augen liegen unter knochigen Wülsten, und die Pupillen sind schlitzartig. Ihr Sehvermögen ist anders als das des Menschen, bei ihnen tritt der Blauanteil eines Bildes mehr in den Vordergrund, während Rot- und Gelbanteile geschwächt sind. Das ermöglicht ein Sehen auch bei starker Helligkeit oder tiefer Dunkelheit. Über den Augen wachsen Hörner, ebenso am Unterkiefer. Das Maul ist kräftig und beinhaltet zwei Reihen scharfer Zähne. Aus dem Oberkiefer ragen zwei lange Fänge, mit denen die Beute gerissen wird. Sie haben einen mittellangen, schlanken Hals, der mit Stacheln besetzt ist und mit einer Grube, in der keine Stacheln wachsen, zwischen den Schultern und Halsansatz in den Rücken übergeht. Der Rücken ist kurz und setzt mit der Stachelreihe fort. Er ist gerade, ein wesentlicher Unterschied zu den Drachen Morgoths, und verläuft ähnlich wie der eines Löwen. Die Beine sind nicht sehr lang, aber kräftig und ausgestattet mit gewaltigen Klauen. Die Hinterbeine sind stärker, da sie nötige Kraft entwickeln, um den Drachen in die Luft zu hieven. Der Schwanz ist lang, hat ebenso die Stachelreihe, die sich bis zum Ende fortsetzt. Der Schwanz wird als Ruder in der Luft verwendet, um den Kurs zu halten, und kann ebenso als gewaltige Keule dienen. Die Flügel sind aus Leder und sehr lang und groß. Sie erreichen ohne weiteres eine Spannweite, die das Dreifache der Körperlänge beträgt. Die Schuppen der Drachen sind klein und sehr hart. Sie sind von Anfang an ausgebildet. Sie rascheln mitunter über trockenem Boden. Die Echse ist auch am Bauch geschützt, aber die Achselhöhlen sind verletzlich, ebenso Augen und Nase. Es gibt alle möglichen Farben unter den Drachen. Braun und Rot sind nicht selten, Blau auch nicht. Weiß ist recht wenig vorgekommen. Grün und Schwarz sind ebenso möglich, auch soll es Drachen geben, die in allen erdenklichen Farben schillern.

Die Drachen sind Fleischfresser, aber sie fressen keine Menschen. Sie jagen Wild, bis zu einer bestimmten Größe auch Hasen und Vögel, manchmal fallen sie Schafe oder Rinder an.

Die Drachen sind mit etwa fünf bis sechs Monaten ausgewachsen, ab dann paarungsbereit und auch in der Lage, Feuer zu spucken. Je älter sie werden, desto größer werden sie, und desto länger können sie Feuer spucken. Es wird berichtet, dass manche Drachen mehrere Minuten lang ohne Unterlass einen Feuerstrahl lodern ließen.

Ursprünglich stammen die Drachen aus der Wüste Hadarac, einem weitläufigen Gebiet im Osten von Alagaesia. Dort gibt es einen kleinen Bergzug, die Du Fells Nángoröth (_Die Glühenden Berge_). Bei diesen Bergen wurden Drachen geboren, aufgezogen, paarten sich und starben zuletzt dort, auch wenn das recht selten vorkam. Eier wurden oft gelegt, doch es konnte Jahre oder Jahrzehnte dauern, bis das Junge ausschlüpfte. Das hing in der Regel von der Verfügbarkeit von Nahrung ab, seit dem Entstehen der Drachereiter hängt es davon ab, ob die richtige Person an dem Drachenei vorbei kommt.

Drachen sind praktisch unsterblich und sie verfügen über eine immense Magie, die sie aber nur als Feuer kontrollieren können. Manchmal kommt es vor, dass sie die Magie instinktiv anwenden, doch sie haben im Prinzip keine Kontrolle darüber.

Drachen kommen mehrere Monate ohne Fressen aus, in der Paarungszeit müssen sie jede Woche etwas zu sich nehmen. Ihre Schuppen und Krallen bedürfen intensiver Pflege, die Drachen reiben sich daher häufig an Bäumen oder wetzen ihre Krallen an Felsen. Diese Drachen besitzen ebenso Intelligenz, aber sie ist von anderer Art als die der Angulóci.

Die wilden Drachen sind klug und listig, neigen zu Stolz und Arroganz, sind aber, wenn man sie nicht verärgert oder ein Mitglied ihrer Rasse tötet, im Allgemeinen friedfertiger als die Angulóci. Dennoch tun sie lediglich, was sie tun wollen, und lassen sich von niemandem befehlen, irgendwie zu handeln oder lassen gar jemanden auf sich reiten. Die gebundenen Drachen (_die Bezeichnung wird später erläutert_) waren entschieden weniger ungestüm und erheblich gelassener und friedfertiger.

Diese Drachen sind in der Lage, mithilfe ihres Bewusstseins untereinander und mit anderen intelligenten Wesen zu kommunizieren. Sie benutzen dabei Bilder, Gefühle und Sprache.

Ein nur sehr wenig bekannter Fakt ist die Existenz des _Eldunarí_, was in der Alten Sprache Herz der Herzen bedeutet. Ein _Eldunarí_ ist im Naturzustand ein durchsichtiges, verhärtetes Gebilde im Inneren des Drachen. Wenn der Drache sich entscheidet, es auszuspucken, so nimmt es die Farbe des Schuppenkleides an. In diesem Fall befindet sich das Bewusstsein des Drachens zugleich im Körper und im Eldunarí. Sollte der Drache sterben, so wird sein Bewusstsein im _Eldunarí_ weiterleben, bis dieser zerstört wird. Entsprechend ist eine sehr große Menge an Magie in einem solchen Herz der Herzen zu finden.

Ich werde im Folgenden die Geschichte der Drachen Alagaesias nachvollziehen, da sie von großer Bedeutung für die heutige Drachenpopulation ist.

Wann die Drachen entstanden, weiß niemand so genau. Erste Aufzeichnungen gab es vor 8000 Jahren durch die Zwerge, die nach der Verödung ihrer alten Heimat, aus der die Wüste Hadarac wurde, ins Beor-Gebirge zogen. Dort gründeten sie z.B. Tarnag, eine Stadt an einem Fluss, wo sie einen Tempel gründeten, in dem sie ihre Erlebnisse festhielten. Dort finden sich die ersten Aufzeichnungen der riesigen Echsen. Sie werden als übergroß geschildert (_was kein Wunder bei der Körpergroße der Zwerge im Vergleich zu der Körpergröße der Drachen ist_) und auch brutal. Scheinbar gab es Konflikte und Auseinandersetzungen zwischen den Drachen und Zwergen, die beide Ureinwohner des Landes sind und voller Stolz.

Die Drachen ließen sich in ihrer Arroganz nichts von den Zwergen gefallen, wobei die sich wiederum nichts gefallen ließen und auch Drachen töteten. Die Konflikte nahmen jedoch nie größere Ausmaße an, da die Drachen nur in kleinen Verbänden von Verwandten lebten und nur innerhalb dieser Verbände Rache verübten. Es waren immer wieder kleine Scharmützel und Raubzüge der Drachen und Zwerge.

Aber seit der Ankunft der Elfen, die vor etwa 6000 Jahren geschah, gab es weniger Konflikte mit den Zwergen, da sich die Aufmerksamkeit der Drachen bald den Elfen zuwendete (_300 Jahre nach der Besiedlung durch die Elfen kamen die ersten Menschen, aber sie blieben nicht lange und vergingen wieder. Daher sei es an dieser Stelle unwichtig_).

Als die Elfen in Alagaesia siedelten, lernten sie die Zwerge kennen und die Drachen, wobei sie letztere fälschlicherweise als dumme Tiere einstuften. Allerdings lebten die Elfen 2000 Jahre unbekümmert, bevor es zu ersten Auseinandersetzungen kam.

So kam es, dass ein Elf einmal einen Drachen jagte und ihn erlegte. Voller Zorn schlossen sich die Drachen über die Grenzen ihrer Verbände hinweg zusammen und überfielen den Elfen und ermordeten ihn. In Folge dessen kam es zu einem blutigen Krieg zwischen Elfen und Drachen, dem _Fyrn Skulblaka_. Die Drachen griffen aggressiv die Elfen an und zerstörten ihre Städte, die Elfen ihrerseits töteten unzählige Drachen. Schon bald mussten die Elfen ihrerseits in die Offensive gehen, um dem Ansturm der Drachen gewachsen zu sein.

Inmitten dieses Krieges fand ein Elf, Eragon, ein Drachenei. Der Drache schlüpfte und Eragon zog ihn groß, da er den Wert eines befreundeten Drachen erkannte. Als sein Drache Bid'Daum ausgewachsen war, zogen sie zwischen den Drachen und Elfen hin und her und überzeugten sie, Frieden zu schließen. Da es nur noch wenige Drachen und Elfen gab und beide Völker enorm unter dem Krieg gelitten hatten, einigten sie sich auf einen Vertrag.

Um einen neuerlichen Krieg zu verhindern, wurden die Drachenreiter ins Leben gerufen. Dazu war eben jener Vertrag gedacht, der geschlossen wurde zwischen der Elfenherrin Tarmunora, Eragon und dem Weißen Drachen, dessen Name in allen Sprachen der Welt unaussprechlich war. Mit einem gewaltigen magischen Akt wurden die beiden Völker miteinander verschmolzen. Die Drachen steuerten die Magie bei, die reichlich in ihnen floss, die Elfen die Struktur des Zaubers. Durch die Verbindung verschmolzen die Drachen und Elfen miteinander. Die Elfen wurden magischer, stärker und lebten länger, die Drachen wurden ruhiger und begannen zu sprechen. Im Zuge dieser magischen Verbindung wurden die Drachenreiter erschaffen. In dem Verbindungszauber war ein Spruch eingewebt, der es den Drachenjungen in ihren Eiern ermöglicht, ihren zukünftigen Reiter zu erkennen und dann zu schlüpfen.

Damit ist die Anzahl der neuen Drachen nur noch bedingt von den Gegebenheiten der Natur abhängig. Nicht alle Eier werden den Reitern übergeben, die wilden Eier leben nach dem natürlichen Zyklus der Drachen weiter und behalten die Angewohnheiten der wilden Drachen bei. Die Eier der Drachenreiter schlüpfen aus, wenn die richtige Person vorbei geht. Da die Drachen in den Eiern im Prinzip ewig warten können, bis sie schlüpften, kommt es mitunter vor, dass die Drachenjungen erst nach 100 Jahren schlüpfen.

Die Verbindung zwischen Drache und Reiter ist ein engeres Abbild des Zaubers, der Drachen und Elfen aneinander bindet. Die gebundenen Drachen der Drachenreiter sind ruhiger als die wilden Drachen es sind, sie sprechen gebildeter und es hat auch Auswirkungen auf den Reiter. Der Reiter wird stärker, seine Magie kräftiger. Er wird schöner und lebt so lange wie sein Drache, manchmal, wenn der getötet wird, sogar länger als der Drache. In jedem Fall sind Drachenreiter im Prinzip unsterblich, aber sie können durch eine Klinge oder Gift getötet werden. In dem Fall stirbt auch der Drache.

Nach der Erschaffung der Drachenreiter wurden ihnen, als man das Ausmaß ihrer Kräfte erkannte, mehr Rechte zugestanden. Sie sprachen Recht unter der Herrschaft des jeweiligen Elfenherrschers und es herrschte Frieden. Zwar gab es Schlachten, aber sie waren nie von sonderlich großem Ausmaß.

Dann, 2500 Jahre nach der Entstehung der Drachenreiter, kamen die ersten größeren Menschenvölker nach Alagaesia. Unter König Palancar zogen sie von Süden (_dem heutigen Surda_) in den Norden, wo sie auf das Palancar-Tal stießen. Der König errichtete sich sein Reich und trachtete schon bald danach, sein Reich zu vergrößern. Also griff er die Elfen an, die damals noch in der Ebene Alagaesias siedelten. Er verlor alle drei Versuche, und es kostete ihn viele Reichtümer, diese Versuche zu finanzieren. Seinem Adel gefiel es nicht, sie nahmen hinter seinem Rücken Friedensgespräche auf und handelten einen Kompromiss aus. Palancar wurde mit seiner Familie verbannt, und die Festung Edoc'sil wurde von den Drachenreitern am Eingang des Tals errichtet.

Die Familie des Königs verfiel, und der Führer der Drachenreiter, Anurin, verfolgte die Geschehen mit wachsender Sorge. Es gab Korruption und Verrat, Mord und Verleumdung in der Familie des Königs, bis sie nur noch ein Schatten ihres Selbst war. Um der Wiederholung solcher Vorfälle zu entgehen, schlug er vor, auch Menschen in den Bund aufzunehmen, die dann über die Geschicke der Menschen wachen würden.

Der Elfenkönigin Dellanir gefiel das nicht, da sie fürchtete, die Kontrolle über die Drachenreiter zu verlieren, die von den Elfen kontrolliert wurden, wenn man Menschen mit in den Bund aufnahm. Sie könnte hernach unter Umständen nicht mehr die machtvollste Position in Alagaesia innehaben, und die Vorstellung sagte ihr ganz und gar nicht zu. Sie weigerte sich, dem Vorschlag nachzugehen.

Daraufhin sagte sich Anurin von den Elfen los, entzog sich ihrer Kontrolle und verlegte den Sitz der Drachenreiter von Ilirea nach Vroengard. Dellanir erkannte den bis dato nur elfischen Reitern das Recht ab, in ihrem Reich für Ordnung zu sorgen.

Es brauchte lange Verhandlungen, aber am Ende gab sie nach und ließ die Drachenreiter wieder in ihrem Herrschaftsgebiet zu. Die Menschen wurden Teil des Bundes und auch aus ihren Reihen kamen bald einige Drachenreiter. Die Menschen siedelten nun auch in anderen Bereichen Alagaesias unter der Herrschaft der Elfen und es gab Frieden.

Doch er währte nicht ewig. Die Drachenreiter waren unabhängig geworden von jedem Herrscher, doch genau dies wurde ihnen zum Verhängnis. Ein junger Mensch, Galbatorix, wuchs in der Provinz Inzilbeth heran. Man fand große Kräfte in ihm schlummern und nahm ihn in die Reihen der Reiter auf. Er fand seinen Drachen und sie beendeten ihre Ausbildung außergewöhnlich rasch.

Wenig später, in einem Anflug von Größenwahn, flog er mit zwei Freunden weit in den Norden, zu einer dicken Eisplatte. In der Nacht wurden sie von Urgals überrascht und seine Freunde starben. Ein verirrter Pfeil traf das Herz seines Drachen Jarnunvösk, der in den Armen des jungen Mannes starb. Wahnsinn fiel über Galbatorix, und er wanderte allein durch die Wildnis.

Mit der Zeit keimte eine Hoffnung in ihm, er würde einen zweiten Drachen erhalten und die Wunde, die der Verlust seines ersten gerissen hatte, wieder geheilt. So kehrte er zurück nach Illirea. Als er vor den Ältestenrat gebracht wurde, offenbarte sich sein Wahnsinn in der Forderung nach einem zweiten Drachen. Er wurde ihm verweigert und Galbatorix verfiel vollends seinem fiebrigen Geist.

Er fand unter den Drachenreitern einen willigen Freund, den er geschickt beeinflusste. Sie brachten ein Ratsmitglied aus Rache um und im Anschluss Galbatorix seinen Kumpan. Doch andere Reiter kamen hinzu, als noch Blut an seinen Händen klebte, und er floh panisch. Er nahm den _Eldunarí_ des Drachen mit sich und zog sich in die Wildnis zurück. In seiner Angst war er sich sicher, sie würden ihn nicht finden. Er lernte verbotene Magie und unterwarf den _Eldunarí_ seinem Willen.

Dann kreuzte Morzan, ein anderer Drachenreiter, seinen Weg. Der Flüchtling beeinflusste ihn und überredete ihn, in Illirea ein Tor offen zu lassen, durch das er einbrechen konnte. Galbatorix raubte einen Jungdrachen, tötete dessen vorgesehenen Reiter und sie flohen mit Morzan, der später der treueste Gefolgsmann des späteren Königs wurde. Auch dieses Mal raubte Galbatorix _Eldunarí_ um seine Macht zu mehren.

Dann war Shruikan, der schwarze Drache von Galbatorix ausgewachsen. Er war durch die Unterwerfung seines Eldunarí an Galbatorix gebunden, und dieses Band war ein jämmerlicher und vergifteter Abklatsch der Verbindung zwischen einem Reiter und seinem Drachen. Gemeinsam zeigten sie sich der Welt und überzogen Alagaesia mit Krieg. Zwölf weitere Drachenreiter schlossen sich ihnen an, und mit Morzan wurden sie zu den Dreizehn Abtrünnigen.

Zuerst fielen sie in Illirea ein und töteten Evandar, den König der Elfen, dann vertrieben sie die Elfen, die Zuflucht in den Wäldern suchten. Nach vielen Schlachten mussten sie sich dort verschanzen und belegten den Wald mit machtvollen Zaubern. In der Zwischenzeit eroberte Galbatorix so viele _Eldunarí_ wie möglich, um seine Macht weiter zu vergrößern. Vroengard wurde verwüstet, die Drachenreiter ermordet, die Drachen getötet. Nur wenige entgingen dem Gemetzel. Vrael, der Führer der Reiter bemühte sich, zu retten, was noch gerettet werden konnte. Er besiegte Galbatorix im Zweikampf, zögerte aber beim letzten Schlag. Sein Gegner nutzte die Gelegenheit und rammte sein Schwert in den Leib Vraels. Der floh schwer verwundet, wurde aber zuletzt von Galbatorix enthauptet. Danach machte sich Galbatorix daran, alle _Eldunarí_ zu rauben, die er konnte. Es wird geschätzt, dass er etwa 200 in seinem Besitz hat.

Besonders erwähnenswert in diesem Krieg ist das sogenannte _Du Namar Aurboda_, die Verbannung der Namen. Es handelt sich hierbei um ein Stück Magie entstanden durch den Zusammenschluss aller Drachen mit Ausnahme der Drachen der Dreizehn. Sie bannten alle Namen, die die Drachen der Dreizehn besaßen, und entzogen ihnen damit jede Möglichkeit, sich selbst zu bezeichnen, wodurch zumindest einige der Drachen verrückt wurden.

Galbatorix ernannte sich zum König von Alagaesia und bezog Stellung in Urû'baen, das erbaut wurde in den Ruinen von Illirea. Das war der Niedergang der Drachenreiter. Manche munkelten, ein oder zwei andere Drachenreiter hätten das überlebt, aber dann verstecken sie sich gut.

Es gibt die Kunde von zweien. Einmal Brom, der seinen Drachen auf Vroengard verlor und blutige Rache schwor, und dann Oromis, ein weiterer, aber todkranker Drachenreiter mit seinem Drachen Glaedr. Drei Dracheneier hatte der König in seinen Besitz bringen können. Er bemühte sich, einen weiteren Drachen schlüpfen zu lassen, aber es gelang ihm nicht.

Derweil bildeten sich die Varden, geführt von Brom. Sie waren Rebellen gegen seine Herrschaft und töteten nach und nach einige Abtrünnige, andere starben von sich aus. Dann gelang es den Varden, ein Ei in ihre Obhut zu bringen. Der letzte Drachenreiter, Morzan, starb im Kampf gegen Brom, als sie dem Drachenei hinterher jagten. Unter Irrungen und Wirrungen reiste es nach der Aushandlung eines Vertrages zwischen den Elfen und Varden hin und her, die beide auf einen Drachenreiter aus ihren Reihen hofften. Dann wurde der Transport des Eis von einem Schatten überfallen. Dem Kurier, einer Elfe, gelang es noch, das Ei wegzuschicken, dann wurde sie gefangen genommen. Ein junger Mann fand das Ei, Eragon, und ein weiterer Drache schlüpfte aus. Die neue Generation der Drachenreiter kam.

Nun gibt es also noch nach dem Ausschlüpfen des Drachen Dorn bei Murthag, Morzans Sohn, noch ein Drachenei, das zu einem gebunden Drachen wird. Nun ist fraglich, ob noch weitere Drachen irgendwo abseits überlebt haben oder ob diese fünf inklusive dem Ei die einzigen noch existierenden Drachen Alagaesias sind. Manche erzählen, südlich des Beor-Gebirges gäbe es Drachen, aber das ist zweifelhaft. Jedenfalls ist die einst stolze Drachenpopulation stark dezimiert worden, und vermutlich wird sie sich, auch wenn noch mehr Drachen irgendwo leben, vielleicht wilde Drachen, nie ganz erholen.

* * *

Nachtrag: Im zweiten Jahr des Krieges der Drachenreiter erreichte uns Kunde, dass der Drache Glaedr und sein Reiter Oromis im Kampf um Gil'ead fielen.  


* * *

So, fertig…

War's interessant?

Wer eine Fortsetzung haben will, einfach ein Review schreiben… Ihr könnt natürlich auch sonst eines schreiben…

Sinuriel

PS: Die Fortsetzung, wenn erwünscht, dreht sich vielleicht um Elben und Elfen und die Unterschiede zwischen ihnen… Ich werde bei den Büchern von Tolkien und Paolini bleiben.


End file.
